Things to Dream
by Okami Endless
Summary: Sequel to Things to Believe. Wolffang isn't one to be left out of some fun bloody war - because what fun would it be to not only come back with a big bang but a plan that will leave StarClan wondering if they should have dealt with this Outcast sooner than later.
1. The One Time When That One Cat

_** Things To Dream**_

((Sequel to Things To Believe))

**Read this if you have read Thing To Believe:**

**A/N: Now, as many of you know, I did indeed to a sequel for TTB earlier but…This time I'm changing things up. (Last time I didn't do this is because The Last Hope wasn't released yet and I wanted to go along with the storyline. Also I warn you for unexpected Character Death *grins* and unexpected Character-Who-Is-Supposed-To-Die-Saving. Who, you ask? Why, you'll have to read and find out). Well now, here it is, though it has been a few years. Dark Forest vs StarClan/Clans + Wolffang's Gang. **

**So, Wolffang is back! And she's gonna scare the living daylights outta Firestar! Remember what she said? Something about revenge *evil laugh* Better watch out ThunderClan! Although, I do warn you, my writing style is far different from what it used to be, but I will try to stick with my previous writing style. I warn you, comedy will pursue this story.**

**Now for people who haven't read TTB: **

**Go read Things To Believe. Read all the way up to Chapter 10: The Act of Stupidity and then if you dislike useless fillers, skip all the way to Chapter 18: Fangs of the Past. Basically all between chapters 10-18 is where Wolffang makes her gang in the town. You'll understand once you read it. **

…

…

…

/|-Chapter 1-|\

/|-The One Time When That One Cat…-|\

"We'll help you."

"W-What?!" Crow shouted in surprise and half-anger. "They're clan-cats Wolffang! Clan! Cats! Why the hell should we help them?!"

The rest of my gang looked at me, surprise and disbelief in their gazes. At the moment, after sending my kits away to be watched by a few allies of mine in the town, I had finally revealed that I would help Brambleclaw and his little posse.

"But," I added on. "That does not mean I like you nor does that mean I will not attack your leader after this war is over. I will keep to my word when I said I would have my revenge and walked out of your camp. You may think that will _help_ you because we are showing _mercy_, _Brambleclaw_, but it is _far_ from it. I hate you and your clans, and for why I am helping you, I will only tell Firestar."

The brown tabby nodded. "Firestar has ordered us back within a time-limit or else he'll send for a patrol to come searching for us. We should get going."

"Crow, Whisper, Ember, Swiftshadow, Death, Arrow, Elmheart, Hopeheart and Thunderclaw will come with me. Onyx and Cricket will stay here to guard the hideout while we're gone. It shouldn't take too long."

Or at least, I hoped. Of course, even if the hideout was attacked, we'd have backup from my allies from other friendly gangs around town that I had gotten to know.

I motioned for the three clan cats to follow behind me as I led my gang out of the entrance and into the town that I had known so well; and at times, fought over for territory until I became some sort of ruler per say.

We got about three-fourths the way to the forests edge when we finally heard the whispers being spread around the town and the tails pointing.

"Look…There's those three weird cats that were asking where Wolffang was earlier!"

"Isn't that over half the Outcasts Gang?! Where are they going?"

"Hey, look at her face…It looks like she's heading for the forest!"

"This doesn't look so good."

"More gangs are gonna try to take over this town again if she leaves. She's the only protection we non-gang members have!"

I ignored the whispers and rumors, as did the rest of my gang, although the three clanners were a different problem. I could hear Lionblaze commenting on how many looks they were getting and that it was suspicious that so many cats would pay attention to us leaving. Then Brambleclaw snapped at him about how they didn't know how the town works and Cloudtail looked about ready to turn tail and run all the way into ShadowClan territory away from all the stares and dangerous-looking cats.

Soon enough, we were at the shore of the lake. I turned back towards my cats and counted them, seeing if one or two of them (coughWhisperandCrowcough) didn't go and try to do anything stupid or prank someone.

"Why do we have to stay close to the shore? Why don't we just walk straight through the pine forest?" Iruk's voice separated from the rest.

The three clan cats eyed each other, wondering if they should say something. Brambleclaw, the leader of the group, spoke up, "We have laws. Right now we're on another clans territory, ShadowClan, and the laws say that we can't go beyond a few fox-lengths of the shore. Though, if they chose to, they could attack us anyways. We're ThunderClan. We're not supposed to be here."

"Well that's stupid." Iruk grumbled under his breath. "We could just fight them all if we ran into them." Either Brambleclaw ignored this comment or he just didn't hear it and continued on walking past me.

I narrowed my eyes as Brambleclaw continued on walking. What was the catch? Firestar seriously couldn't have wanted me to come. He knew I wanted to kill him, and he knew I surely wouldn't just go walking into his camp acting like old friends. No, Firestar didn't just want me to help him with his war, he wanted me to win his war for him.

I hissed at the thought. "Stupid wars."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"So this is the camp entrance?" Crow scoffed. "This just makes me hate the clans even more."

"Uhh, Crow, you haven't even met the clans. How did you hate them in the first place?" Whisper asked. "Because if its just because of what Wolffang said, then I don't think that's a valid reason."

Crow scowled. "They sound like wimps. That's enough for me to want to tear their ears off."

"Hey!" Cloudtail and Lionblaze shouted angrily.

"Shut up and listen all of you!" I hissed loudly, making all the conversations fall silent. Pleased, I lowered my voice and said, "Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Lionblaze, you all go into the camp looking like you haven't found me or anything, okay? Then I'll put my plan into action."

"What is your plan?" Brambleclaw asked with an edge to his voice, as if warning me not to try anything. "It doesn't involve hurting anyone, does it?"

"No…"

My answer sounded half-hearted. Well it was true…If Firestar didn't freak out and try to fight me anyways.

I heard a few cats, namely Death, Swiftshadow and Arrow, laughing. They recognized the drawled out 'no' right away and they knew I was lying. I gave a small smile. They probably thought it funny that the clan-cats could be so easily tricked to believe a lie, or in this case, half-lie.

"Okay." Brambleclaw said quickly, wanting to get whatever I had planned over with. He flicked his tail towards the ThunderClan camp as a gesture for Cloudtail and Lionblaze to follow, and they all walked into the camp. I hid at the entrance, listening in.

"When I give the signal of 'outcasts', I want all of you to come through the camp entrance, okay? Don't scare them _too_ much." I ordered my warriors (cough-minions-cough).

I heard sad-sounding meows, probably from the cats sitting in camp, as they saw the group of cats walk into camp with their ears down and tails drooping. I grinned. Oh this was going to be so funny!

"Brambleclaw? Cloudtail? Lionblaze? I take it you didn't find them?" It was a voice so familiar to my ears that it made me flinch. My former mentor's voice, and the cat that exiled me; the one cat that was destined to fight Tigerstar all throughout his life, Firestar.

"W-We found them but…" I flipped my ears forward to hear better. "They refused."

There was a shocked silence for a few moments, and then, Firestar's voice, "Did you explain exactly what was happening? I would have expected her to at least send back a message."

"No." Lionblaze said. "The moment she saw us they were ready to attack, her whole gang. We never had a chance. She didn't even want to talk to you, let alone see you. I think she mentioned something about when you exiled her…"

Firestar was silent.

"I'm sorry. We tried, Firestar." Cloudtail meowed with so much fake sadness to his voice that shocked me. Damn, Cloudtail should be an actor!

"It's alright…I'm afraid though, that we may not win." Firestar's voice again. I flicked my tail back and forth anxiously. Just one more sentence… "Wolffang was our last ho-,"

I dashed right out of the entrance and within a few seconds was up the highrock and pinning the ginger-furred leader down. I had moved so fast that nearly no-one had seen me, and that their attention was focused on their leader.

Firestar, not paying attention to who I was, kicked me off. I landed on my feet, but didn't leap forward. He got to his paws, but then gasped in surprise, eyes wide.

I grinned. "Hello Firestar. You didn't think I'd miss the chance of getting my revenge, did you? You did, after all, exile me myself."

The ThunderClan cats around camp seemed shocked, and by the look on Firestar's face, he was too. Ah, the joys of hilarious reactions. I made a note to remember the look on Firestar's face. Since he looked too shocked to say anything, I continued on with my speech.

"See, while I was in the town, or twolegplace as you call it, I made a few friends. I became ruler of the town, basically, and well, formed a gang of outcasts…" I let my voice trail off and turned my head back to the entrance.

Crow and Whisper were the first ones to walk in, trotting up to the highrock and setting themselves under it. Death, Swiftshadow, Iruk, Isame and Kouro all spread out near the entrance and the last of the cats went to the middle of camp. Arrow sniffed at the fresh-kill pile and then commented harshly, loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Oi, why is it they have so much food here? It just sitting here wasting away. This much food could feed us for a week!" Arrow scowled at the food. "Clan-cats are weaklings. Looks like they can't even go a day without eating."

Good old Arrow…Always dissing everyone around him and being a lover for fighting.

"Yup. Welcome to ThunderClan, Gang. ThunderClan, welcome to my gang. We're moving in." With those words said, I knew hell had just been introduced to ThunderClan and nothing would ever be the same again. I loved my personality. I then acted like a remembered something and then said, "Oh, and I just remembered! The gatherings tonight, isn't it? Well, we're coming to that too, Firestar, and you're gonna have to deal with it. Say hi, Firestar, because Wolffang's back, and I'm not going to leave until I'm satisfied with the vengeance I'll take."

…

…

… **A/N: Review? Review? Review? You'll get a Wolffang plushie if you do! And chocolate chip cookies! **

**~Wolfy**

_/|-|\_

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Substitute** **Healer**: Ember – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	2. Elderly Toms Are Always A Bit Rusty

**/|-Chapter 2-|\**

**/|-Elderly Ginger Toms Are Always A Bit Rusty-|\**

In the very least, you could say that Firestar was beyond…frozen. I blinked. Okay, I've seen people shocked, but not in the literal way that Firestar seemed right now. He looked like he had gotten hit by a lightning bolt and just fried until he couldn't move.

"Y-You're…Wolffang?"

"Do you have bees in your brain?"

"Wha…No!" Firestar looked offended.

"Oh, sorry, I thought we were starting to say stupidly obvious things." I flicked my tail back and forth, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, Rusty, you said something about helping you?"

Well, that worked quite well. He froze up again. Woops. I waved my paw in front of him. "Rusty? Hello? Anybody there? Kittypet? Uhh, apprentice of Bluestar? Watcher of Tigerstar's murder? Hello?"

"H-How in StarClan do you know that!?" Firestar asked, looking alarmed and getting into a position to leap at me with his haunches up. "No-one knows my kittypet name except Graystripe!"

"That, Rusty, you will have to find out." I gave a mischievous smile. "Now," I moved towards his den, stopping at the entrance and looking back at him. "Why don't we discuss this little problem you have about the Dark Forest, aye?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"I've known about it even before I joined your clan, kittypet. I know many things about you, and about your life in ThunderClan." I said in a chilling voice. "But that isn't something I want any eavesdroppers to here. Mind you, summoning Jayfeather would be a good idea, along with the other two out of the three. It's my turn in this game kittypet, and I'll let you know I can be far worse than Tigerstar when I choose."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

As the last cat that I had requested walked in, I settled myself down in a sitting position with my tail wrapped around me.

"What do you want?" Jayfeather grumbled grumpily, whiskers twitching in what seemed like annoyance at me for making him come out of his oh-so-alone-den and climb up the highrocks.

I shot him the same annoyed look he was giving me. "What I am doing_, Jay's Wing_, is telling your kittypet leader what I know."

The cats other than Firestar glanced over at him to see what his reaction to me calling him a kittypet. Though, probably from being called a kittypet so many times in his apprenticeship, he was slightly used to it, and didn't show to his warriors if he were bothered by it.

They were silent. Jayfeather shut his mouth quickly after the two words of 'Jay' and 'Wing' had come out of my mouth.

"Basically, I know everything about what has happened. Rusty, I know about your whole kittypet life-,"

"Rusty?" Dovewing finally questioned me, curiousness in her eyes.

I smirked. "Firestar's kittypet name from when he was just a kit. Not even joined ThunderClan yet."

She had a surprised look on her face, as did Lionblaze. Jayfeather just sat like he hadn't even heard anything. He was probably trying to ignore me, seeing as the whole time I had been in ThunderClan had practically all been in his den whining and criticizing his work.

"Now, don't interrupt me. As I was saying," I started up again. "I know all of your secrets. I know every single one your secrets, even some of those in other clans. Also," I thought back to when I had read The Last Hope within the six months of getting things in order after Blade's whole downfall and the so-called Great Awakening and earthquake. "I know who you're fighting and I know exactly how to beat them."

"What?!"

"I said no interrupting!" I hissed loudly. The four of them shut up again and I let out a small purr. "You said you wanted help right? Well, Firestar," He looked up at the use of his real name. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Lionblaze shot forward within seconds, hissing, right in my face. "What!? You came all the way here just to refuse?! You traitor! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! You said yourself that you could be as bad as Tigerstar – Dovewing heard it!"

A spark of anger went through me. _How dare that stupid-No. No. No. You can't kill Lionblaze. He's got special powers. Damn._

I narrowed my eyes at him and whispered just loud enough for him (and Dovewing of course since you couldn't hide anything from the pale she-cat), "You? You dare yell at me, Lionpaw, who trained in the Dark Forest under Tigerstar himself?"

That made him freeze and stop hissing in my face. Dovewing's eyes widened at the words I had used, but said nothing as Lionblaze backed away a couple of steps, not expecting me to have said that. I smirked again and then looked back to Firestar, ignoring the glare from Lionblaze as he sat back down next to his brother.

"You exiled me." I stated in a dangerous tone that warned them I was deadly serious. "What have you done to deserve my gang and I's help? Be my mentor? No, you were always busy. Heal me when I fell out of the tree? No, Jayfeather did that, but that still means I owe him a debt. Not you, but _him_. So, Firestar, what have you done to deserve my help? You have dragged me away from my town, risked my hideout being taken over, and the only good thing you did was entertain me with that expression on your face when I appeared."

He lowered his ears at me. I waited, staring back at his green eyes, while he stared right into my mismatched purple and white.

"I have asked for your help."

"What?" I was confused. That didn't make any sense what-so-freaking-ever.

"I asked for you to help me, even after I exiled you and claimed that you were unfit for clan life. I asked for help even after I left you to die and you were forced to go elsewhere when you were only an apprentice. I asked for your help even though it makes me look like I am a fool and a lair and it is a shame for me to accept you back after I exiled you. I asked for your help and even sent my cats into your town, knowing that they might die, just to plead for you to help us because you were the last cat that I knew I could ask for help. I asked you for help not because _StarClan_ _wanted_ me to _but_ _because they didn't_.

"So will you not help me, even after I have gone back on my word and made myself look like a shameful fool that even Bluestar will laugh at with Yellowfang?"

_Well that was a bit extreme._

I frowned and swallowed, deciding for a moment. It was true, what he said. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing all watched me with unblinking eyes and perked ears. I looked back into the eyes of Firestar, seeing determined yet pleading eyes staring back.

"You said that StarClan didn't want you to contact me, right?" I finally said, deciding on how I would play this out. Firestar slowly nodded, unsure if he should. "Alright then. StarClan doesn't like me because I know too much anyways now I guess, so I'll help you just to get on their nerves."

I grinned like an idiot, and if I were a human, I would have given a thumbs-up. "You've got yourself a deal," I then switched my expression and pushed my face close to the ThunderClan's leaders, nose-to-nose. "_But_, do not forget what you have done to me. I may have been a ThunderClan cat, but I am now a Gang cat, leader of the Outcasts Gang. I will not hesitate to _kill_ _any_ of your warriors or allies if you get in my way, and that includes yourself, _Firestar_."

With the words I had wanted to be said spoken I walked out of the den without a glance back.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

After Brairlight had greeted me with a warm smile as I walked into the medicine cat den I asked for some bedding and she seemed delighted that I was back in the den. She mentioned something having another cat besides grumpy Jayfeather before dragging her back half out of the den. She came back later with the moss for the nest and I set it up for myself before I laid down on the moss.

I yawned. "If only I could see the look on Jayfeather's face…Ah well. I'm too tired from kitting and walking all the way here anyways." I laid my head down on my one paw and closed my eyes. It was close to night anyways, and if I wanted to go to the gathering I knew it would be wise to get some sleep before walking all the way there.

Too bad for me, StarClan doesn't seem to like me because when I opened my eyes I was face-to-face with Tigerstar himself.

_Shoot me now, please._

…

…

…**A/N: Don't you just love cliff-hangers? Well I certainly do! What will happen with Tigerstar and Wolffang? Will the Gathering be normal? Will the Three ever find the fourth? Will Firestar ever come to terms with his badass side and start to yell at whoever calls him a kittypet and kick Tigerstar's butt? **

**Review to find out!**

***picks up Kitten!Crow who hisses and flails in my arms and tries to bite me* You get to a have Kitten!Crow if you **_**don't**_** review! (Or I guess if you want one you can have one even if you review but…) Look at him, he's so adorable and funny to tease! *holds up fish just out of his reach* **

**Get one now and your couches will be forever clawed! (Which you don't want!)**

**So review!**

**~Wolfy**

…

…

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Substitute** **Healer**: Ember – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	3. Enemies? Bah! Just Blow Up Everything!

**/|-Chapter 3-|\**

**/|-Enemies? Bah! Just Blow Up Anything That Moves!-|\**

…

…

_**F Plan**_

_Step 1: Scare the daylights out of Firestar_

_Step 2: Make friends with the enemy_

_Step 3: Confuse everyone around you_

_Step 4: Eh…Wing it!_

_Check. I knew Tigerstar wouldn't waste an opportunity to call me to the Dark Forest since he doesn't know me! Now for Step Two! Though if I screw up I'm dead…_

"Hello Tigerstar." I greeted, though I refused to dip my head down in a small nod of respect. "I've heard much about you…I've heard you want power, right?"

The dark tabby narrowed his eyes at my sly words, though he shot back a smirk of his own. "And I've heard much about you. I'm surprised StarClan didn't try to call you tonight…I guess they just don't like you." Oh, how right you are about that, or at least Firestar says. "And since you, for some reason, know my name and claim that you know about me, why don't we just get down to business. I've heard that you'll do anything to get your revenge…eh, Wolffang?"

Before I could even think of a reply a she-cat that was most recognizable as a cat even Tigerstar feared stepped out of the shadows. I had to stop myself from stepping back at her dark eyes and faded pelt that was clearly see through. Mapleshade, as I had read in Crookedstar's Promise, was probably the worst enemy you could have. But, if I could trick her, she could be a worthy ally and no-one would be able to doubt my loyalty to the Dark Forest.

Only this cat was one of the best lairs and cunning cats I had ever heard about. I had to go all out if I wanted this cat to believe me.

_Ah well, the worst that could happen is she could kill me and then kill me again. Not too bad…Nope. I'm so screwed. So, so, so screwed. C'mon Wolffang! Think! What can you do to make yourself look evil? _

I gave her a grin, though I knew it looked more of something out of a horror movie that was one of those twisted grins that meant you were about to be murdered. She blinked at me out of the darkness but stepped a few steps forward towards me, closer than Tigerstar was, until she was only about a fox-length away.

"Mapleshade," I gave a laugh that would chill a cat down to their bones. "So you're the one that tricked dear Crookedstar, are you not? What, with your own clan exil-,"

"Shut your mouth!" She hissed so suddenly I nearly jumped out of my fur. "How do you know that?! Answer me!"

_Keep calm. Keep calm and blackmail that kitty. Don't turn tail and run to StarClan. Talk Wolffang! Talk! Speak!_

I raised my head, chin high in the air, to act as if I were of higher status than both Mapleshade and Tigerstar. Tigerstar growled at this action and Mapleshade seemed as if she were about to claw me with her long claws and slit my throat. I didn't back up from Mapleshade, unlike I probably should have, but instead grinned as evilly as I could and looked down at them.

"Now-now, you wouldn't want me to go unleashing that information to Tigerstar here, now would you?" I asked and then laughed a little insanely. She seemed a bit shocked that I had just turned the tables on her and I was now in control. Continuing on, I said, "Now, seeing as I am here in this dark forest that smells completely and absolutely horrid, you want me to help you in this…war of yours, do you not?"

Mapleshade eyed me with a suspicious expression, but stayed silent. Tigerstar, realizing that Mapleshade wanted him to be the one to speak, put on a hardened expression on his face before speaking with a overly-confident strong voice.

"We can help you get your revenge on that stupid kittypet," He said. "Join us. We'll teach you our battle moves and you can be personally trained by my own son and Brokenstar if you'd like. We can give you power! But…we'd like it if you'd do us a favor in return."

"And _what_, I daresay, is that favor?"

"Your cats will help us in the final battle. Since you're their leader, they'll obey you and only you." Tigerstar told me. "Just like BloodClan's leader Scourge."

I snorted. "And Scourge killed you. If I remember right he took all of your nine lives in one strike…" He let out a small hiss at this and the tone I used but I ignored him and stepped closer, past Mapleshade, right in his face, eye-to-eye. "But my cats are in fact, just like BloodClan. Fine, you've got yourself a deal, Tigerstar."

"Then you will help us?" Mapleshade questioned, flicking her tail from side to side with her head lowered to shoulder-height and her ears upward.

I turned my head back to her and gave a twisted smile. "Welome to the new BloodClan, because you've just met their leader."

Both the Dark Forest's Cats eyes brightened up with this as they realized I had just joined them and claimed that my gang was the new BloodClan. Now I couldn't go back on this. _Keep up your sadistic appearance Wolffang. Keep it up._

I stepped back away from Tigerstar, glancing between the two cats that stared at me. Then I turned away and walked away from them, but not before glancing over my shoulder once and saying,

"Oh, but if you betray me, I will not have mercy on you. And, just before you go getting any ideas, _I'm_ the one that will take _Firestar's_ _last_ _life_. He's _mine_, bitches. I will have my revenge, no matter who stands in my way, and that _includes_ even _you_."

_Step 2 Complete. Now all I have to do is get started on Step 3. _

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

Ivypool drew in large breaths, trying to process all the information in her head. She had been told by Hawkfrost that her and a few other warriors of the Dark Forest were to watch over the meeting and attack the visitor if they happened to go after Tigerstar or Mapleshade, but when Ivypool had seen just who exactly it was, she had nearly fainted.

Wolffang, the leader of the so-called gang that had come into ThunderClan's camp, was actually joining Tigerstar! And she was leader of BloodClan! This didn't sound good for the clans at all, and the last statement by the cat made Ivypool want to throw up.

This she-cat had just said that she would do anything for revenge on Firestar, even kill her allies, just to get to him. She had never heard or even seen a cat as sick as that. Then there was the fact that she had said she was to be the one to kill Firestar and take his last life. Ivypool had assumed Tigerstar was the one who would've been the one to try that, but by the look on the dark tabby's face after the dark gray she-cat left, Ivypool saw otherwise.

The look on Tigerstar's face was one of fear. That told Ivypool just exactly how bad BloodClan could be, and how dangerous Wolffang herself could be if Tigerstar himself were afraid of her and didn't even protest against the she-cat when she had demanded she would be the one to take Firestar's last life.

Wolffang was dangerous! A voice screamed in her mind. Run! Run! Run!

Ivypool did exactly what her instincts told her to. She turned tail and ran.

…

…

…**A/N: Wolffang's plan is put into action! She's blackmailed the most evil she-cat in the entire Warriors world, tricked the cats of the Dark Forest, and made her cats into the new BloodClan! Will her plan actually work? Will the others, once Ivypool tells them, turn against her? Will something bad happen at the gathering because of the mischievous exile of ThunderClan or will she act like a normal clan leader and introduce herself as an ally of the clans? **

**Review to find out!**

**~Wolfy**

…

…

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang, "BloodClan"**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Substitute** **Healer**: Ember – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	4. Explanation Sneak Peak At Upcoming CHs

Sorry about the long wait! See, I had about half the chapter written out but then…when I was going to look at the Warriors: The Last Hope (because I read it months ago and can't remember most of what happens) and it was a kindle edition.

Well apparently my father decided to steal my kindle, killed it and took it off my grandma's account (who is rich like no tomorrow and the whole families kindles are linked to hers because she buys a lot of stuff), and then activated his own account and put it on there AND he somehow did the impossible with his engineering-computer-chip-building-printer-chip-building skills turned my kindle into an Android freaking Tablet with the whole layout and everything.

So now all my data is deleted and I don't have that book anymore until he decides to get his lazy butt back from his Vacation in Hawii and give it back to me and until my mom who can't remember anything unless you keep reminding her constantly to give me the activation code/password to my grandma's account so I can link my kindle back up with it!

SO, until then, you will have to wait for the next chapter, and again, I am very sorry about this. If anyone is to blame, it is my father, and I will be sure to scold him about it next time I see him.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

…

…

** … ~Wolfy**

**Here's a small preview though of the start of the chapter of what i already have written:**

**/|-Chapter 4-|\**

**/|-The Clock ****Strikes Midnight-|\**

**...**

**…**

"Get up!" A voice was shouting at me. "Get your lazy tail up and get out of my den!" Oh, that's right, I took over the space called Jayfeather's Medicine Cat Den. Woops. "Move it Wolffang!"

I cracked open an eye. "Grumpy as always, I see."

O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O

"Woops. Looks like my three paws slipped and I accidentally ended up here. Would you like to file a complaint about it?"

"Get! Out!"

"Okay-okay," I grumbled tiredly, rising to my paws clumsily. "Fine then. Just go whine about it to little Half Moon if you're so angry about it instead of yelling your head off at me. Geez!"

O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O

"You. Lost. Our. Substitute. Healer. And. Best. Members?" I demanded.

"No. They went off to fight. They wanted to fight in the camp but I told them they would destroy everything if they did and I told them to go fight in the forest." He said calmly, as if he had did nothing wrong and ignoring the dangerous tone in my voice.

"And where exactly, hell-tell," I hissed out slowly. "Did the rest of my gang members go besides the two that are here?"

"They went to fight too."

"What?"

O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O

"Ahh…Yes, I lost my brother in the Great Awakening. I was one of the first cats to join Wolffang's gang. He was killed, and I was standing there above his dying body, unable to save him…Swiftshadow was going to be his mate too."

O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O

**And then there's very, very, very, very, very, very _far away_ in the future:**

_I never did have a backup plan, did I?_

**_Nope. Good luck with not dying, since you're sorta trapped in this forest. _**

_ H-Hey! If I die, you die too! Damn, I'm so screwed…_

_O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O_

Pigeon-footed? Blade? That voice was… _"Socks!" _

_O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O_

**Oh I'm so sorry i had to end it there. By the way, in all this time, since i couldn't find the book, i ended up writing the chapters in the upcoming/later chapters! Oh, and i'm evil to give you thou whole 'Socks' part too...Mwahaha! Oh geez i couldn't resist putting in that line!**_  
_

**Well, Bai bai!**

**...**

**...**

**~Wolfy**


	5. The Third Option

**/|-Chapter 4-|\**

**/|-The Third Option-|\**

**...**

…

"Get up!" A voice was shouting at me. "Get your lazy tail up and get out of my den!" Oh, that's right, I took over the space called Jayfeather's Medicine Cat Den. Woops. "Move it Wolffang!"

I cracked open an eye. "Grumpy as always, I see."

"Shut up."

"Oh? Using my own words against me?" I asked light-heartedly. "Should I ask what that means?"

"Be quiet! Before I decide to whack you in the head! And I'm serious!" Jayfeather said angrily, his tail lashing back and forth behind him. "And who told you that you could just come in here and sleep here?! It's not your den! And I didn't invite you!"

"Woops. Looks like my three paws slipped and I accidentally ended up here. Would you like to file a complaint about it?"

"Get! Out!"

"Okay-okay," I grumbled tiredly, rising to my paws clumsily. "Fine then. Just go whine about it to little Half Moon if you're so angry about it instead of yelling your head off at me. Geez!"

"What? Hey! Wait! How in StarClan do you know that?!" Jayfeather yelled after me as I walked out of the den. His voice soon disappeared as the sounds of the forest surrounded me and I saw a group of cats gathering underneath the highrock.

The lot of my own cats (who appeared to actually be in camp) were straying near the edges of camp, not really involved in the clan as of yet. I set turned my ears to the sides, showing my disapproval before padding over to the middle of the camp. A few eyes followed me from the group, including Firestar, but I ignored it and looked around for my brother.

I blinked. Where the hell was he?

"Oi! Crow!" I shouted, slightly angry that he was nowhere and sight and wasn't watching over the gang. "Get your lazy ass over here before I claw your ears off you lazy bum!"

A few seconds passed before a reply of, "Shut up! I'm sleeping this lazy ass off right now! I'm not a lazy bum either! I made sure Death, Swiftshadow and Ember didn't go at it in the camp! That's a life achievement!"

I paused. What… I narrowed my eyes and sprinted to the direction of where his voice was, behind the warriors den. He didn't even notice me until I had grabbed his scruff and flung him out into the open of the camp area. ThunderClan cats looked a curiously while my own gang cats seemed even more interested, the few two of them that were actually in camp walking up.

I walked up to him. He shook his head back and forth, hissing profanities, before looking at me.

"You. Lost. Our. Substitute. Healer. And. Best. Members?" I demanded.

"No. They went off to fight. They wanted to fight in the camp but I told them they would destroy everything if they did and I told them to go fight in the forest." He said calmly, as if he had did nothing wrong and ignoring the dangerous tone in my voice.

"And where exactly, pray-tell," I hissed out slowly. "Did the rest of my gang members go besides the two that are here?"

"They went to fight too."

"What?"

"They decided to join the three troublemakers. Arrow proposed the idea of having two different sides go at it and then when everyone on the opposite side was knocked out of too critically injured to fight anymore the other side would win and be declared the victors. They were betting on who got the food tonight."

My eye twitched. _The idiots! _"You do realize that there's actually enough food for all of us here and the clan, right? It's not like home where half of us get nothing and have to go without eating for a few days, right?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I wasn't paying attention. I just saw them about to fight, and considering that they would have destroyed the camp, sent them away. The others just followed. I wasn't about to stop it. Although they said something about making a base here and another at the shore. Raids and ambushes and stuff were involved like always of course."

"Oh no…" I groaned. "How much damage will they do this time?"

"Huh?" Graystripe mumbled.

"You can't seriously mean that your cats fight, do you?" Firestar asked, confused more than demanding.

"Oh, trust me, they don't just fight. Their play fights aren't your wussy ones. You forget these cats…were raised in a town." I answered. "And I hear them…coming."

The two cats who had stayed, Elmheart and Hopeheart, ran towards the ThunderClan crowd underneath the highrock, yelling that this would be bad, while the ThunderClan cats seemed thoroughly confused, but stayed where they were at Firestar's order. Firestar seemed to think it a bit funny, but I knew better.

And then the shouting came.

"We've got their base! Get him! Catch him! Get the leader! All attack at once!"

"No! Protect Death!" That was Iruk's shout.

Death, supposedly the leader of one of the groups in the play-fight, raced into camp. Looking a bit ruffled and wide-eyed. He looked from the confused ThunderClan cats to Crow and I and then to the back of him and started running again. More cats came from the thorn tunnel, but it wasn't just a small group.

"Run!" Iruk, who dashed into camp with Thunderclaw and Arrow just behind him. "When you have a chance take out their leader!"

Before he could take another step a white blur crashed into him, sending him tumbling down and rolling. Whisper pinned him down, but before she could get a good hold on him he kicked with his back legs. She yelped and hit the ground hard. The white she-cat recovered quickly and just as he was about to jump on her she rolled out of the way and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

More cats followed; namely Swiftshadow, Isame, Kouro and Ember.

Swiftshadow gave all her strength to her paws as she sped up to a nervous-looking Death and tackled him. The two fell down in a bundle of half-unsheathed claws that would only give shallow cuts.

I felt my anger build up again. How dare they start a fight…When I was sleeping…

I stood, shaking, eyes closed while they fought around me. Just when I opened my eyes again, I saw Death standing victoriously on the highrock next to Firestar, laughing his heart out. The all-female team lay on the ground, most of them too tired out or weak to move.

"Haha! I win!" Death crowed. "My team gets the food tonight!"

_Wait for it…Wait for it._

I winced as Swiftshadow nearly flew into him. Death yelped in surprise, but having lost his footing, was sent tumbling below and hit the ground with a thump. Swiftshadow grinned, though looking a bit beat up, happy that she had claimed ownership of the rock to win.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, then maybe you wouldn't accidentally fall." She mocked. "I call first pick!"

"_What the hell are you guys doing!?" _I screamed as loud as I can, successfully shutting them up and gaining scared expressions in the process. "_It's nearly midnight and the first thing you do in the forest is ending up setting up a fight over food? No, I doubt its even food with you guys! Dammit! There are laws here! Laws! Rules! Guidelines! Do you even know what that means!?"_

The ThunderClan cats were speechless. The Outcast Gang was afraid. Crow was sleeping.

"U-Uh, no…?" A final voice of Death, which the ThunderClan cats parted around to make a circle around just as he spoke.

"You don't know what the laws are!?" A ThunderClan cat, Berrynose, exclaimed. "What kind of group are you!? No laws?"

Death, shaking dirt from his pelt, gave Berrynose a glare. "I'm afraid not. In the place where we live, we can do what we like. There are groups called gangs which can have laws of their own, but it doesn't contribute to the whole place so it doesn't matter what they think. We can steal food from each other, since starving is a very high option of death, as well as betraying each other just to get to a better food-inhabited place." The ThunderClan cats looked a bit shocked at this, and I saw a few shooting me glances as if asking, '_Just why did you go into twolegplace if its that bad?'. _"Gangs fight all the time. Fighting like this, even between gang-members, is commonplace for those within the town - though our gang just does it for fun and we're not serious or anything."

"Not serious?!" Millie cried out. "You have scratches all over your pelt!"

Death blinked. "Well yeah. Of course I do…What?"

I walked forward to the crowd and they all looked towards me as I drew their attention with a small fake cough. Firestar looked interested in it, as did many of the others, while some cats looked just plain horrified at the thought of a place without laws.

Death gave me an honestly confused look. "What does she mean? This is nothing!"

"I know, but they think that these small scratches are serious. Trust me, I came from ThunderClan. I know how they think – I used to think like that." I paused as the chocolate brown tom started laughing, and then started to gasp for breath after he had laughed for at least a minute.

"Ha…Ha…They really…Haha! Think that this is…Ha! Serious?!" He managed to say through his laughing fit. "Ohmyspirits I can't believe you were actually this we-, no, I shouldn't say that. Forget I ever started to say that! I was never about to say the word weak I swear!"

I rolled my eyes at him and continued on with my speech, "In any case, there's something all of you in ThunderClan should know…Since we have no laws in the town…" I glanced around at the faces in the crowd of ThunderClan cats. "We kill nearly every day…"

A shocked silence met this. Even Firestar was silent, though then he looked as if he were about to yell at me, as did a few other cats, but I spoke before he could say anything.

"Yes, I myself have killed many cats." I shot Firestar a look, as if daring him to speak out against me. "It was the only way to survive. I lost my best friend in the first ever war that happened in my life. Her name was Socks…But in any case, I had to get over it. Every single one of the cats in my gang have killed, and you know what, you can call us murderers, and that's fine with me." Yet again I looked across the faces of cats, holding a hardened expression, daring them to speak out. "But if you were to go in that town and wanted to come out alive, you would resort to killing too. That is how the gang way works. The easiest way to live is to join a gang. I created my own, but that may have been the hardest thing in my life I did.

"So, ThunderClan, I warn you. I warn you that we are killers, and that we are not afraid to kill. We have no law, no rules, no guidelines to live. We are free. But the price for that freedom is constant wars, bloodshed, and lives."

I gestured towards Death with my tail and made eye-contact, willing him to speak.

"Ahh…Yes, I lost my brother in the war. I was one of the first cats to join Wolffang's gang. He was killed, and I was standing there above his dying body, unable to save him…Swiftshadow was going to be his mate too."

"As I said, it is the only way to survive. We are murderers, yes, but only in your world. In our world, we are normal, though we are the so-called 'most dangerous' gang in the entire town. They sort of select their own leader without the gangs permission so to say. Anyways, I can put up laws, yes, but I can't change what has been there for generations. Just so you see the good in us, I'll tell you one thing. I made a law that says if gangs mess with anyone of a non-organization or civilian than my gang would personally deal with them. So this also tells you that we do not murder innocents either. We kill and murder cold-blooded killers and troublesome cats who like to mess with the order."

I looked straight into the eyes of Firestar. "So, cats, any questions? No? Well then, we'd better be off because I'm sure all the other clans are already there."

Just as I was the first one to stroll out of the entrance I turned back and hollered, "Oh yeah! Since my gang doesn't have anywhere to sleep, I order you to go outside clan territory and come back when the final battle starts!"

"What?!" Most of my gang shouted in alarm.

"You can't be serious!"

I grinned back at the group. "I'm always serious. Now get out. You take up too much space here and you'll catch more food outside clan territory anyways. Just don't go starting any fights. I don't want to have to deal with that."

"Right. Of course." Crow grumbled crossly. "Just go send us off to nowhere and tell us to come back when the final battle starts. Great. Somehow I knew this was going to happen."

My grin only widened.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Wolffang was exiled…She was only in ThunderClan for under a moon. She was my apprentice. I banished her due to certain circumstances though but just today I asked for her help." Firestar answered the ShadowClan leader. "She lived in twolegplace and has a cl-,"

"Gang." I interrupted.

"A gang of her own that she commands." Firestar finished.

"A gang? Why should we believe you? For all we know she could be out to kill us all." Onestar said calmly. "And you just said you exiled her. She can't be trusted."

"Err, yes, in a way, but I've made a deal with her so she doesn't, er, harm anyone. Intentionally. A-Anyways she's not a warrior of ThunderClan anymore so if she…does anything I can't be blamed for it. If you want to stop her go ahead but she's someone you don't want to mess with."

I leaped up onto the lowest branch of the tree, causing all the leaders to look down at me and follow me with their eyes as I leaped up to Firestar's branch.

I heard some mutters of 'ThunderClan has gone crazy' as Firestar allowed me to sit on his branch, though he did look stressed and a bit angry about it.

"Hello leaders of ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan." I greeted with a fake smile and cheerful tone of voice. "My name's Wolffang, and like Firestar said, I was exiled from ThunderClan! But now I have my own group and since I'm helping you with your whole problem that you have right now, I suggest you don't try anything against me!"

"I think I know why she was exiled," Blackstar muttered to Mistystar, who nodded in agreement. "I feel sorry for Firestar for receiving a crazy she-cat."

I lowered my ears at this but didn't say anything since it was only to my keen sense of hearing that I was able to hear what they said. Instead, I gave Firestar a knowing look, who still looked slightly unhappy at me for being on his branch, and then turned to the clans and gang below. I scanned the crowd to see who was who, easily distinguishing Tigerheart from his pelt, and a few other Dark Forest Warriors, though I had trouble finding Breezepelt as he was standing next to two nearly-identical cats that I guessed were Crowfeather and Nightcloud.

"Maybe it was her group that was on our land…" Onestar mumbled to himself and then said to Firestar. "Do you know anything about that, Firestar?"

Firestar shook his head. "No. It wasn't her. She only arrived today, and it was earlier in the morning that I sent out three of my warriors to find her group and bring them to the forest. I couldn't have been her. She hasn't any reason to come back to the clans other than if I asked for help. That is, if you're talking about the mysterious scents on our land."

"You know," I said in a low voice. "If you're going to ask about the cats that have been on your land, then ask me. Also, no, it wasn't my cats on your land. Though I won't say anything about it now, I do know who it was." Onestar and Blackstar opened their mouths to speak but I sent them glares and continued talking, "You'll learn about it later. For now, though, I have different matters to attend to…"

"Who're you to just come up here and act like you're so high and mighty?" Blackstar questioned with a sneer.

I narrowed my eyes at the ShadowClan leader. I was expecting this, but if I wanted to gain his trust, I had to be nice to him…Although being nice and mean at the same time might be possible.

"Actually, I'm Wolffang, and I'm a leader." I pointed out bluntly but in a happy voice. "And this is the leaders tree, right? I never really went to a gathering earlier, though, so I may be mistaken…This is the leaders tree, isn't it?" I asked innocently.

Blackstar snarled, making the other three clan leaders glance at me to see my reaction, but only to be surprised as I held my ground with a polite smile that was way out of my personality for comfort.

"Yes." Blackstar spit out the word coldly, lashing his tail and turning away and walking a bit further away from the trunk on his branch, as if to rid himself of me and trying to get as far away as possible. He sat down and refused to look at me. I blinked at him, then looked to Firestar and then down to the cats below.

"Now that that's settled…"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Ivypool?" Dovewing questioned. "Why have you gathered us here? The leaders will be suspicious if we both disappear at once."

Lionblaze nodded in agreement but then glanced back over to the leader's tree and frowned. "Actually I think they're more focused on Wolffang than anybody. A few warriors gone for half the gathering won't mean anything."

"Look," Ivypool started, her voice short and nervous as she glanced around hurriedly, as if someone might be spying on them. "Wolffang isn't who you think she is. Last night. I was in the Dark Forest. I was watching Tigerstar and Mapleshade as they struck a deal with a cat – a cat named _Wolffang_. I saw her! She was there, Dovewing, and she says that she's the new BloodClan leader."

"What!?" Lionblaze exclaimed, bristling.

"And it seemed like she did something to Mapleshade because Mapleshade got really angry and seemed like she wanted to claw Wolffang's face off. Oh StarClan, you should have seen the look in Mapleshade's eyes. It looked like she was about to _murder_ someone…

"But I haven't even gotten to the worst part…I-I saw…No I heard – I heard her threat. She told Tigerstar that she would be the one to kill Firestar…And then when she disappeared _Tigerstar_ actually looked _scared_ of her."

Dovewing flattened her ears against her head, sinking down to the ground with an uncertain look in her eyes as her gaze settled back onto her sister. "A-Are you sure, Ivypool? It's a big accusation and…"

"I can't imagine Tigerstar being scared of anyone." Lionblaze cut in, his amber eyes burning. "If that's true then Wolffang is very, _very_ dangerous."

Ivypool nodded. "We have to be careful. Can you tell Jayfeather when you get back? I have to go to the Dark Forest t-tonight, again."

"Yes. If you meet up with Wolffang, be alert Ivypool." Lionblaze said, glancing between the two sisters. "We don't know what she's capable of yet, but from the tales of BloodClan that I've heard, and the fact that that the important leaders of the Dark Forest were there and not Hawkfrost or Snowtuft or whoever means that she could kill – and Tigerstar and other Dark Forest cats are liabilities that she can kill. You heard her before the gathering. She said that she killed – she admitted it!"

"We have to warn Jayfeather." Dovewing said suddenly, causing both cats to look at her in confusion at the urgency in her voice. "She sleeps in his den, doesn't she?"

At the end of their meeting, they all agreed on one thing. Wolffang was dangerous, and they had to be careful around her because she was _not_ an ally.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

I stepped onto my nest inside the medicine cat den. Brairlight was already sleeping soundly in her corner of the den and Jayfeather was gone off somewhere that I didn't care. I sighed. A night in the Dark Forest. How nice.

Still, from what I remembered from the book The Last Hope, a Dark Forest meeting was going on tonight and Beetlewhisker was killed apparently because he planned on leaving the Dark Forest when he discovered their true intentions.

As I laid my paws out and curled up in a tight ball with my one front paw resting against my cheek like a pillow I considered the possibilities of my plan not working. I could easily be killed, or worse, trapped in the Dark Forest. Sighing I closed my mismatched eyes, falling asleep with one last thought.

_If Socks were here she could just murder them all in seconds and be done with it. Huh, I miss her._

I opened my eyes to a dark sky, dead grass, black trees and a starless sky. Hello Place of No Stars! I rose to my paws stiffly and stretched, yawning, before glancing around me to see who was going to train me. I wasn't surprised when Tigerstar walked out of the creepy forest towards me and sat down with his tail curled around his paws. I mirrored the action, seeing nothing else to do, and engaged in a staring contest.

He blinked. I gave a cheeky grin before I paused and noticed the surprised look on his face before it turned to a small bit of anger. I turned my head over my shoulder to see what his eyes had laid upon and was surprised to see glowing star-filled bright StarClan cats standing in back of me with determined expressions on their faces.

Bluestar, ThunderClan's former leader, Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's former medicine cat that was the first young Firepaw saw and fell in love with, and Yellowfang, the ShadowClan-turned-ThunderClan medicine cat with a grumpy attitude worse than Jayfeather himself.

_Really, StarClan, really? You just have to appear right now at this very moment?! What is it this time – another pointless prophecy about something stupid that causes stupid wars?! 'Fire alone can save our clan'?! Why couldn't you just kill Tigerstar in the first place the moment he started acting ambitious instead of adopting a kittypet into your clan and making him do all the work for you and then have him die in the end – which I will not let happen this time! It's like freaking Harry Potter and Dumbledore! Making a kid do all the work for you – or in this case a kittypet!_

_**Can you stop ranting? Look at Bluestar. She's. Glaring. At. **_**You**_**.**_

_Greeeeeaaat. Just great. You know what, why not trick the StarClan cats too, while I'm at it. That way there's not way the Dark Forest can doubt my loyalty. Yup, I might as well go full-force if I'm gonna go along with this plan. It's either kill or be killed and I'm choosing the third option, be a Mercenary. Then I can be a double agent, spy on Tigerstar, get revenge all the same, and steal the clan's food as payment without hunting at all for myself since I can barely do a hunter's crouch with three paws._

_**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**_

…

…

…_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Since I couldn't find my book, I decided to basically revise the whole chapter into something so I wouldn't have to reference back to the book. Anyways, if you're wondering where/when this is in the book, its Chapter 13. I made the chapter a bit longer this time (it should be anyways) since it took so long!**_

_**~Wolfy**_

…

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang, "BloodClan"**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Substitute** **Healer**: Ember – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	6. Trick or Treat

**/|-Chapter 5-|\**

**/|-Trick or Treat-|\**

…

"Bluestar!" Tigerstar spat, fur bristling and standing with his hackles raised. "What are you doing here!? This is our territory! I should kill you where you stand you worthless she-cat!"

Bluestar's gaze flickered. She took her eyes off of me momentarily, sending Tigerstar a well-earned glare of a firm-standing only ThunderClan-able leader. Then she glanced at me with a almost hateful-looking glare once more before focusing her attention on Tigerstar, narrowing her eyes.

"I am not here to quarrel with you, Tiger_claw. _I am here to deal with _her_." She sent me a look that sent Tigerstar's gaze to me, distastefully narrowing his eyes in half-confusion half-anger. Bluestar now aimed her voice at me as I sat with my tail wrapped around my paws thoughtfully. "Where do your loyalties lie, Wolffang? You are a warrior of ThunderClan whether I like it or not, yet I've heard that you come here and…make a deal with the Place of No Stars? You have betrayed your clan. Whose side are you on? StarClan's or the Place of No Stars? You say you are on both, and you are too dangerous to be left alone if you decide to go against us. We know what you are capable of, Wolffang."

I listened, though I put my outside appearance as if I could care less, instead inspecting my newly-sharpened claws and then wiping a paw over my ear to groom myself.

"We will have no choice but to deal with you ourselves if you are our enemy." Bluestar said in a low voice, more threatening now then questioning coldly. "You hold too much information – information that could be used against either group and we can't have you working against us…Whose side are you on?"

_**How'd they find out about the information you know about the war? **_

_I dunno. Why don't you go ask them yourself, Wolfheart, and get your ears clawed off in the process by a furious but trying-to-stay-controlled Bluestar?_

_**Well from my point of view, it looks like Bluestar figured out about us reading the last book of the series, which wasn't planned since when you became a cat that book hadn't been released. But how'd she know about us reading the book in the town? Wouldn't she suspect that we couldn't read human language since we're cats now? This doesn't make any sense! Do something Wolffang!**_

_Shut up! I'm thinking!_

_**No you're not! I can hear your thoughts!**_

_Just shut up! I can't think while I'm talking to you in my _mind_, where my thoughts _comefrom_ too!_

I glanced over at Tigerstar. If I said I was with StarClan, my whole plan would be ruined and I couldn't save as many lives as I had planned _and_ I couldn't mess with the Dark Forest cats, Brokenstar included since he was my favorite villain along with Scourge. If I said yes, though, then StarClan would probably dispose of me by telling Firestar to get rid of me and I'd be exiled again and I wouldn't be able to come back. Since StarClan knew I could use the information about the future happenings against them if I were on the Dark Forest's side everything I had planned was about to go down the drain all because I was forced to make some stupid decision.

Still sitting and looking as calm as ever, I closed my eyes, pondering it.

_Say I'm with StarClan, my plan is gone and I'm likely to be killed next time I go to sleep. Say I'm with the Dark Forest and I'm banished and lives would be lost. I'm sure that Tigerstar would try to recruit me back if I was exiled though but I can't leave the area around the lake. Their stupid hunting grounds of the dead don't reach that far. For all I know, if I leave, the Dark Forest could decide to attack early and the book never did state when exactly they fought._

_It's too confusing! Dammit!_

_**Wait! Just tell StarClan that you're against them and then when you wake up, go to the Moonpool and talk to Bluestar again! Tell her that you're really with them, but for your plan to work, you can't tell them about what you're going to do.**_

…_Huh. Wolfheart, you're a genius. If I were a human, I would give you a hug right now and squeeze you to death._

_**Urr…I'm hoping that was a uhh…met-a-for, right? **_

I didn't answer. Instead, a grin found its way to my lips and I opened my eyes, staring right back at Bluestar's eyes. She glared back, standing her ground like a true leader, not backing down. It made sense; she wanted to protect her clan, she didn't trust me, and now she learns that I'm supposedly with the Dark Forest and I have information that could cost them the war – I'd threaten myself too if I were her. No, I'd probably leap first think later if I were her and try to kill me just to be over with it.

"Actually," I spoke in a cocky, smug Wolffang-owned tone of voice that always came to me naturally. "I'm far from you're enemy. I'm your worst nightmare, Bluestar, or should I say Bluefur, lover to Oakheart who had three kits," Her eyes widened, mostly out of surprise, as did Tigerstar's, as he didn't know that. "And took them through the snow to Oakheart, only to have young little Mosskit die from the cold. Then you said a fox had taken them and you went out to search for them with the patrols sent to look for them, even though you knew they weren't there, just so you could gain the position as the leader to stop Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw, the one who would have made ThunderClan go up in flames and die out as his every answer was war. Thistleclaw, the mate of your sister, Snowfur, who took Mosskit to StarClan when she died-,"

"Enough!" Bluestar shouted, finally shaking herself out of her surprise and interrupting me before I could utter another word. I just smirked, which seemed to pull at her tail (lol, get it, get it?) even more. He fur was up and bristling like a porcupine and she seemed about to leap at me, and probably would have if Spottedleaf hadn't put a soft tail on her shoulder and meowed a few comforting words.

I kept my smirk. Tigerstar looked over at me, seeming to be proud that Bluestar looked this frustrated and angry at me just from a few words, and probably taking in this new information as well. That was the moment I decided to go all-out even though it was surely not the wisest thing to do at all – but who ever said Wolffang the Outcast was wise? Reckless and completely and utterly stupid, yes!

"Oh, sorry, I must have struck a nerve," I meowed out silkily, smirking like crazy. "But hey, Spottedleaf, why aren't you doing anything? I mean, is it like when you died," _**No don't do it! That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make! They'll never forgiv-, **_"And you just sat there when Clawface came a killed you?"

_**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo!**_

_No taking it back now, I suppose. I just screwed myself and sank into a very, very, very deep hole that doesn't even have any chance of getting out of, didn't I?_

Enter: Two furious dead ThunderClan cats; former leader and former medicine cat. Oh, and don't forget the laughing dead ThunderClan-turned-ShadowClan Dark Forest Leader either.

"Nah, I suppose you're just waiting there for help, right? Well I suppose I would help you, only besides the fact that I _have a plan _that can't be _interrupted by you _because it involves changing the _lives _of many in _the clans._" I stood up, giving my whiskers a lick as I intently kept my gaze on Spottedleaf, locking eyes with hers. "Hopefully you'll _take a hint _and leave while I _help _with this _next meeting _I'll be having with my _allies."_

Though-out the whole exchange, I realized, Yellowfang had said nothing, and I curiously titled my gaze to hers. Surprising me, she didn't look mad, nor anything of the sort, and instead watched me as if I were just an apprentice under her working to clean her nasty flees and bedding like young Firepaw once did.

_They'd better take that hint and realize what I'm saying or else I'm dead._

…_**I have nothing to say to you. You've shamed my trust in you. This is too risky. You're going to get yourself killed, either by the Dark Forest or StarClan.**_

_Eh, well the fourth step of my F Plan was 'Wing It', so I'm making up things as I go. Screw you and your planning. Wolffang doesn't plan successfully. Wolfheart does, and I'm not you. _

"Now get out of here. StarClan cats don't belong here. I've got other things to do than to settle my differences with you cats anyways." I met eyes with Yellowfang again. "I'll be the one to kill Firestar. Not _him_. I deserve it after all he's done for me. All the _clans_ _did_ was get me to _lose_ a leg." The last part came out as a ragged angered hiss, and what I said was true. I deserved to kill Firestar, and all that happened when I went to the clans was the loss of my leg – nothing good came of it, but even if I deserved to kill Firestar I couldn't.

Firestar was my mentor, even though he hardly trained me. ThunderClan was a good group of cats, though, and they didn't deserve to have their leader killed in some conflict of revenge and be abandon by the most awesome kittypet in all history.

I blinked and broke my gaze and switched it so I looked over to Tigerstar. "I haven't any reason to stay here. These cats are worthless to me and StarClan shouldn't exist – the only reason I believe is because when BloodClan's previous leader fought and killed Firestar he came back to life. I have no other reason to believe they are real, and even then they look like transparent figures to me." It was a complete lie that one was._ Yup. Lies are great and so is trickery. Wolffang the Outcast loves to mess with kitties and people. Oh yes she does and I'm so pro I'm referring to myself in third person._ "I'm going back to the living. I don't feel like going to some meeting anyways."

Luckily, the Dark Forest seemed to obey my asking and I felt my body fade before I was swept off my feet and back into my sleeping body.

I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly. It felt like I hadn't slept at all and all my muscles seemed strained. I sighed, assuming that I had stressed myself out a bit too much and rose to my paws, taking note that Brairlight was still sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the entrance and poked my head out, taking a look at the sky.

_Hello not-even-risen-sun but orange-tinted-sky, how was your day? Why, mine was just horrible. And now I've got to walk all the way to the Moonpool to explain to StarClan what exactly I'm doing before they contact Firestar and tell him to exile me for good. Oh joy._

_**You sound weird. Have you finally gone insane? I do hope so because I swear I won't go insane before you do. One of these days your going to kill us.**_

_Shaddup. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the sun. The sun is awesome because the sun can't yell at you for making stupid, risky but if they work then the most dangerously good plans at fooling the Dark Forest._

_**If we die, I'm issuing an arrest for you in the next life. **_

_If we die, then I'm getting as far away from you as possible and fleeing the country. Thank you very much Wolfheart. Your service is no longer needed here…Please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!_

_**Wolffang!**_

"Where are you going this early?"

_Shoot! I didn't-how did he sneak up on me?! _I forced my fur to lay flat and turned my head over my shoulder to look at the blind medicine cat. "None of your business Jay's Wing." I retorted quickly.

He frowned and I swore the fur on the back of my neck tingled. He opened his mouth and I stiffened, sensing something bad, only for him to close it, as if considering whether he should speak or not. I swallowed. I had a really bad feeling about this…

"Actually it is my business." He replied in a hard, 'you-will-not-argue-with-me' tone of a medicine cat. "I saw it. I went in your dreams, Wolffang, or should I say traitor?"

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…

…

…**A/N: Yup, so the plot thickens and Wolffang just can't seem to get out of one mess without getting into another. Anyone want to guess/predict what will happen? Review, please, it keeps me writing and shows me that people are actually reading this!**

**~Wolfy**

…

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang, "BloodClan"**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Substitute** **Healer**: Ember – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	7. Dangerous Visions

**/|-Chapter 6-|\**

**/|-Dangerous Visions-|\**

…

My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to reply, to lie, to say just something – or anything – that would get him to understand. I had not planned this and Jayfeather wasn't supposed to find out this way when he doesn't know the whole story! I lowered my ears, too stunned to say anything, and feeling a sense of dread creep up from my tail to my nose.

"You're a threat to my clan," Jayfeather meowed. His voice was calm and not angered at all, which scared me more than if he had yelled at me. I stepped back, uncertain, lowering myself to the ground. "You'd better give me a reason to not to go to Firestar and exile you or I swear I'll chase you out of ThunderClan myself. Once an exile, always an exile."

"L-Look Jayfeather. I can explain. J-Just don't go do anything! Just wait until I'm done explaining – you have enough sense to at least do that, right?"

"I just said give me a reason, Wolffang, and that means give me a reason or I'm going right now to Firest-,"

"I said I knew about everything." I said in a quick splatter of words, speaking as fast as I possible could, panicking. "It was true. I know what would happen in the war if I never came here – if I never interfered with this clan. I was exiled, which wasn't how I planned it, but I came back like I am now, and I knew that if I wanted to succeed, I would have to deceive and trick others. The Dark Forest recruits cats – so if they've got a powerful exiled warrior that became a leader of the most so-called dangerous gang in twolegplace, they'd think that they'd win."

I took a breath, looking into Jayfeather's eyes deeply, searching for anything that showed he would try to leave. He stayed standing though, ears perked, listening, and I wished that he would stay like that until I was done. I had no escape now and I sure as hell wasn't going to let myself be exiled again before I could put my plan in motion.

"I knew that Tigerstar would come to me, so I took up the chance. It's true I want revenge, but before that I have to fix this war. The whole reason I came here in the first place was to fix this war so that the losses weren't as great." I meowed without a doubt in my voice, the tone getting stronger and stronger as I spoke. "I made a plan to trick Tigerstar and I put in that I was leader of BloodClan so that he wouldn't think to mess with me as much and know that I wasn't just any normal warrior – and I'm not. I could act like an ally to the Dark Forest until the very end, and then save lives secretly and exploit the weakness of Tigerstar while I was at it so that the prophecy by StarClan wouldn't end. I would finish the prophecy myself – not Firestar. I would be the one to kill Tigerstar.

"StarClan, long ago, gave the prophecy of 'Fire alone will save our clan' and that prophecy wasn't just for when Firestar was Firepaw and Fireheart. That prophecy is still living, and Firestar is the fourth. True, he doesn't have a power, but he has something more. Once that prophecy ends though, and fire saves ThunderClan, the life of that cat ends too. If Firestar completes the prophecy he will _die. _He and Tigerstar will kill each other in the final battle. Many other lives will be lost also and I want to save those lives. I may be a manipulator, true, and a lair and even a murderer, and sometimes I might not even have a good reason for it, but trust me when I say I'm trying to help you, Jayfeather."

His ear twitched and I closed my mouth, holding in my breath. _Come on Jayfeather! Say something before I explode! Don't leave me in silence! I'm on a tight schedule here! The sun's going to rise soon and I won't be able to go to the Moonpool!_

When he opened his mouth and took a breath, readying himself to speak, I nearly died of relief. "Alright. But from what you said in your dream, you seemed to convince StarClan that you were against them and Bluestar threatened to banish you. How do you plan on convincing them at the Moonpool? Bluestar won't listen to you and Spottedleaf might listen but she looked pretty unsettled back then at that comment you made. Just what do you plan on doing now after all of this is settled?"

I seemed to find my usual self as I smirked; my usual smirk that filled many cats with uneasiness when I turned my smirk towards them. "Step 1: Scare the daylights out of Firestar, Step 2: Make friends with the enemy, Step 3: Confuse everyone around you, Step 4: Wing it! Was what I planned. Of course, if I want this to work, I'll need you to act like this never happened and for you to go on your little journey of going to StarClan after getting the sign from StarClan and well…I shouldn't tell you too soon, I may reveal too much."

I glanced at the sky. It was brighter, but the tip of the sun still wasn't seeable. I still had time before the dawn patrols went out.

"I haven't much time," I meowed, starting off briskly towards the entrance, saying back over my shoulder, "Say hi to Mothwing for me!"

Jayfeather frowned. What was _that_ supposed to mean? As far as he knew, she hated RiverClan cats.

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

_**If this doesn't work, we're dead and all our plans will go to waste. Good luck. I'm going to go view your memories of the last One Piece episode you watched.**_

_So you're just fleeing?_

_**No, of course not. Just call it…running a few errands and ignoring the big problem before me. Yup. And I got that sentence from you by the way.**_

_Of course you did…_I thought, rolling my eyes. _Now go make up a plan about what we do after this. Go look up my memories of reading The Last Hope or something – then we can figure out what we want to do next._

_**Yeah-yeah, I was going to do that anywa-hey look the Moonpool!**_

_Ugh I don't want to do this! It's so annoying!_

_**Don't worry Wolffang! The most that could happen would be having a previous ThunderClan leader rip off your ears, claw you, then yell at you and then send you back and by the time you get back to the clan, you could be banished again and be sentenced to death if you ever appeared on the territory again. Oh, and don't forget the whole plan going down the drain too. Everything depends on this – so don't fail! I'll leave you to your own devices now!**_

_Hey! Don't run away! Wolfheart! Wolfheart!_

I found my paws to be at the edge of the Moonpool and silently wondered how fast I got here before shaking my head slightly, finding that I had other things to think about than that. I bent down, crouching, and stuck my nose into the water, figuring that that was enough to get me to StarClan, before curling up and closing my eyes.

I woke immediately.

Hello angry-looking Bluestar who is alone with me in this clearing. Now that makes me even more afraid that if a bunch of StarClan cats were here. I blinked, waiting.

She refused to speak nor did she make any move to…hurt me. I tilted my ears to the side, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. If I was going to do this right, I had to pick my words right, or else I'd be screwed. I only hoped that the skills I had gotten in the town wouldn't go to waste.

"Did you…understand my message? Back in the Dark Forest?"

She nodded, though she still had the look of 'I-want-you-out-of-here-now-and-away-from-my-clan-and-I-don't-care-how-it-happens'.

"Since you, somehow, seem to know that I hold information on the future and the outcome of the battle, you assumed that I was allies with the Dark Forest because I wanted them to win – that's not true. I want them to loose, and, what can I say? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer! I may have been exiled, but there's no way I would just let the Dark-no, the Place of No Stars tear them apart. You may not like me because you see me as a threat to the clans because of the information I hold, but I can assure you I will _never _side with some stupid, arrogant, not-smart villain like Tigerstar.

"I'm a way better enemy for the clans than him – he can't even do anything himself – he has to have all of the Dark Forest to back him up and he still doesn't win at anything! He died because he relied on others because he couldn't do anything himself! And I can, I can do things myself, and I'm smarter than he is. Whether I use the information for good or bad isn't a problem for you because to me there is no 'good side' or 'bad side', there's only the cats involved and how they choose to use their powers of fighting or healing.

"But if I were defined, I would say I would be a Mercenary. It means a cat that is hired to work for whatever side gives them the most money or in your case, the best shelter, food, water, or anything they want. That's what the forest and ThunderClan give my gang and I, and that's something Tigerstar and his minions can never give."

I narrowed my eyes, walking forward until I was only inches from her face. "Don't interfere with the plans of a cat that is more dangerous and wiser than Tigerstar. Compared to me, he's a tiny mouse that doesn't even have claws." _Oh the joys of exaggerating things! _"I'm an ally of StarClan. I'll do whatever it takes to make my plan go into action and succeed – even if that means arguing with one or two of you StarClan cats. I don't like StarClan, personally, anymore, because they've done nothing but give useless prophecies that kill cats."

My voice was louder now, much louder. I was getting madder and madder with each word I spoke. I was being harsh, I knew, and I would probably look back on this event and say that it was one of my worst events in history but when you're gonna go all out, you've got to snap at one point, right?

"So yeah, Bluestar, I'll act as evil as I want to fulfill my goals because it does a lot more than StarClan ever did or ever will do!" I spat out my last words filled with venom. "I'll save more lives than you and your prophecies ever did! Consider yourself alive, Bluestar, because next time I find myself having to explain my reasoning when _StarClan _should be the one's explaining to _me_ what they hell they hope to gain from this, I swear I won't hold back on killing you."

I didn't even listen to her protests as I stormed away and disappeared back into the living; which I somehow always seemed able to do for some odd reason I will never know.

* * *

O0O0OxX….XxO0O0O

* * *

I woke up to just managing to see a blue tail tip disappearing out of the den. Jayfeather, I presumed, probably off to go with Mothwing to see the burning reed that tells them about Flametail and how to unite the clans through him. Joy.

"Good luck Jayfeather. I do hope that things actually go like they did in the books and you don't drown while Flametail watches. Though…that would be pretty funny." I said, but mostly to myself since Jayfeather had already left. "Now what to do…?"

"Oi! Wolffang! Get out here!"

Hello annoying brother that got turned into a cat and wants to be turned back into a human unlike myself who wants to stay as a cat!

"Shut up! I'm your leader! You get your lazy tail in here!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm your brother! Your older brother! I don't have to obey you!"

"I'm your leader – you're my Second-In-Command Crow! Get in here!"

"No, you get out here!"

"Lazy ass!" I insulted, smirking.

"Crazy she-cat!"

"Stupid tom oblivious to love!"

"Hey!" Crow growled. "What's that from anyways?!"

"See," I muttered. "Oblivious to how Socks looked at him when we asked her to join. Stupid toms."

I stood up and padded out of the den. Sure enough, Crow was standing there, glaring with narrowed ice blue eyes. His white tipped tail flicked back and forth behind him impatiently and he looked as if he wanted to throw me across the camp and then leave me there.

"What?" I hissed out in a cold irritated voice. "I have other things to deal with. Why didn't you take anyone with you? I would have rather talked to them than have to listen to you – anyways, what would have happened if you had gotten attacked by a pack of foxes?"

"I didn't think you cared so much. Wow." He said emo-tionlessly. "I came because we already have a problem."

"What did you guys do this time? Kill too much prey?" I asked sarcastically.

Crow frowned. "No. Ember hasn't woken up. She went to sleep and then she didn't wake up. Death has been sitting by her side all this time – I'm the only one that has noticed that he might actually like her though. Now that we have no healer though I'm afraid if Arrow and Swiftshadow and there groups do something risky and get themselves hurt we won't have anybody to heal them. I don't know jackshit 'bout healing and nobody else really cares."

"You've tried the normal ways of waking somebody up, right? Shaking them? Putting a leaf over their nose?"

Crow nodded, confirming it. "Hopeheart suggested poking her with a claw or giving her a scratch or something but nobodies brave enough to do that since…that accident a while back."

_Oh…Yeah that accident. I forgot about that._

_**Huh. I didn't.**_

_You're in my mind. You have access to my memories. Of course you're not going to forget it stupid. _

The story went a little like this: One day Thunderclaw had slept in past our usual waking up time and so somebody (I won't name them since they're still embarrassed and frightened of the incident) went and poked their claw into her shoulder. It didn't…turn out so well per say. That somebody got a nasty scratch across their nose and a trip to Onyx's room. Poorly said Thunderclaw was not happy about it and neither was the somebody who got scratched – that's when we learned that because of our natural reflexes we had aqquired over time we were all learning that if somebody woke us up by using some sort of pointy object we would immediately lash out. We tested it just to make sure and sure enough the whole Outcasts gang was proven to have that kind of reflex when woken up that way.

So the truth of the whole method, don't wake anybody up by using your claws or you will be clawed.

"Right." I said, nodding in agreement. "Don't do that. Are you sure she's not just sleeping in?"

"It has to be something else. It's not physically possible to sleep that long without waking up at least once unless you've been hit really hard in the head or you're in a coma. It's been a whole day now.

"Alright. I'll come, though I probably can't do much. She's probably been called by her ancestors or something, though since we don't have any afterlife I don't really know what that's about."

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

"Leader!"

"Hey Whisper." I greeted back to the warmly smiling white she-cat. "Where's Ember? Oh, and nice hideout you've got here – in a giant oak tree, nice."

"She's in the hollow trunk-ish part of one of the branches. If you'd follow me that'd be great!"

I followed my best friend (that was alive now. I would always hold Socks before anyone. She was like a daughter and friend at the same time. **A/N:** Lol sorry person who this cat is based off of, Socks is way better than you XD) through the branches of the large tree. Each branch was wide enough to easily walk on and I was still a bit surprised at the largeness of it. Whisper lead me to the near-middle of where the main trunk stopped and split into layers and layers of climbable branches all around it like a bird's nest.

Ember there, laying on a fairly wide branch that was just coming out of the trunk. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow, as if in a dreaming state. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked peaceful besides the fact that she had been asleep for far too long.

I padded up to the healer of my gang, stopping at her side.

"Ember?"

No answer. I shut my eyes in frustration. What was I supposed to do to fix this? I didn't even know what was wrong with her for Socks' sake!

Finally I shook my head as I turned back to Whisper. "It's no good. Her spirit is somewhere else – like if I were to go to StarClan my spirit wouldn't be here. The only question is where her spirit _has_ gone. Since we can't enter her dreams we'll just have to wait. If she wakes up come notify me."

"Yes, Leader."

As an official order it made sense that Whisper would reply with 'Leader' instead of Wolffang. I nodded and set off, back to ThunderClan where I sure as the Place of No Stars didn't belong.

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

_You want me to what!?_

_**Hunt.**_

_I can't hunt! I have three legs! Balance doesn't work there! It's impossible! Nada nada!_

_**Well I don't want to just sit here all bored with nothing to do!**_

_You're not the one sitting here! I am!_

Jayfeather had already come back from his trip to StarClan. A few days had already passed and I'm sure Jayfeather had or was going to explain the whole Dark Forest problem to the rest of the Medicine Cats of the other clans. There wasn't much to do but sit around all day and frankly both Wolfheart and I were getting restless. Usually we'd be fighting other gangs if we were still in the town or we'd be looking for food and catching a few crows out of a flock once in a while.

Yet here I was, sitting here, bored to death. Oh, and did I forget to mention that a voice inside my head from the previous occupant of this body is complaining about it and wants me to hunt on three legs even though I've tried that before and it didn't work out so well?

Yup. Life was great. Life was so great. I love my life.

"Wolffang," Jayfeather caught my attention as he poked his head around the corner of his den to look at me. I was sitting by his den so it wasn't very hard to learn what was going on. "Explain to them what you're doing. No fighting. Don't insult my brother again. Now get in here."

"Yes-yes mother, I know." I said begrudgingly, not exactly knowing what he was talking about. He scowled at me but said nothing as his head disappeared back inside his den. I came soon after and was surprised to see Brairlight gone and Dovewing, Lionblaze, Ivypool and Jayfeather all in the den.

"What?"

"They know about you in the Dark Forest but they think that you're on their side." Jayfeather explained bluntly. "I'm still a bit confused about what you said earlier so I figured it'd be better if you just said it again."

"Noooooo! I don't feel like it."

"Wolffang!"

"Nope. Don't feel like it. Walking away now." I turned and started out of the den. What? It's not like a felt like explaining that huge explanation in giant words and paragraphs again. No way. "Do it yourself Jay's Wing."

"_Wolffang_!" His voice was so sharp and demanding that it actually made me freeze. It was like me scolding one of my gang members when they did something wrong. I blinked twice. _Ugh, now I know why they freeze when I say their name and look terrified of me. _

I turned around and then sat my butt on the ground.

"I'm tricking the Dark Forest into thinking I'm on their side but in reality I'm on my own side and I'm still pissed off at StarClan for their stupid prophecies that caused all this and also since I know the future I know everything that happens in this war so I planned on betraying the Dark Forest during the final battle. Oh, and I threatened Mapleshade and Tigerstar. Oh, and I threatened to kill Bluestar and Firestar at one point in time too…And I think I mentioned something about Spottedleaf's death somewhere around last night too…Right to her face too…She looked pretty furious after that. I think I've successfully made most of ThunderClan's medicine cats hate me. Hey Jay's Wing, do you hate me?"

"Stop calling me that name!"

I pointed with my tail, grinning. "See, he hates me too! Point proven. Anyways, all you need to know is that I'm on your side. Jayfeather can explain it more in detail."

I was about to walk out again. Key word: about. That was because Ivypool interrupted me.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You could just be with the Dark Forest and are just tricking us right now." Ivypool meowed. "Anyways, you were exiled! You said yourself you were the new leader of BloodClan! I saw the fear in Tigerstar's eyes when you talked to him! He was scared of you!"

"He's scared of me because I know things, like fighting moves and tactics, that he doesn't Fortunetly for me, he doesn't know my other secret, though I suppose he'll be asking about that soon. But for now, I will have to be going. Jayfeather, you've gone with Mothwing and to StarClan." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Oh yeah, and If I'm correct, have you told them about Beetlewhisker yet?"

"Me?" Ivypool looked surprised at the question. She blinked at me a few times, seeming as if to decrease her surprise at me knowing that and swallowed. "Beetlewhisker was killed by Brokenstar when he tried to leave the Dark Forest. Now anybody who wanted to leave…will die."

"T-That's too risky!" Dovewing said almost immediately, up on her paws, bristling with eyes glued on her sister. "You can't be there! It's too risky Ivypool! I-If you're caught then…I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Ivypool looked with soft eyes at her sister. "It was risky even before. I started this. I accepted my job as a spy, and I'll finish it. We need me to be there, whether any of us will admit it or not."

I purred, approving of Ivypool's words, nodding my head.

"Since you guys have a lot more to talk about, I'm going. Oh, and don't tell Firestar about this whatever you do. I need him not to know." I grinned. "If I'm to fight him and for my plan to work, I need him to fight with all his strength. Bai-bai."

I left grinning, leaving them to wonder what that had anything to do with my plan.

* * *

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

* * *

_Ember…_

Her ear twitched. _Who? Who was calling her?_

_Ember…_

Ember breathed. She sucked in air through her mouth and then pushed it out through her nose. She felt peaceful, safe, calm. She had a nagging thought in the back of her mind that she should be awake right now, warning her gang of something – warning Wolffang of something, yet she couldn't remember.

What was that vision she had? Why couldn't she remember it?

_Ember!_

Her body jolted at the loud sound but she pushed it away. She needed to know. She had to know what that vision was! Why couldn't she remember?!

_Ember!_

_Ember!_

_**Wolf…**_She thought. _**Wolffang…Vision…**_

_Ember! _A paw on her shoulder, shaking her. Why was somebody shaking her? _Ember! Wake up! Wake up! It's a…_

The word was lost to her. It's a what? She pressed into her mind, willing herself to remember something that her instinct told her was deeply important. She swam through it, her dreams, her memories, her wishes. What was it?

_Ember! Ember wake up! It's only a…_

_**Wolffang…Vision…**_

_Ember!_

Something – a light? – coming. The vision…The vision was coming back to her! If she were awake, she would have smiled like an idiot. She reached forward with a paw towards it.

_Ember! Wake up!..._

_**Wolffang! No!**_

_Wake up! It's only a nightmare!_

Ember's eyes snapped open. Before she knew it, her fur was on edge, her eyes were wide with fear and she was standing up on her paws. She was panting, eyes staring right into the one's of the cat that was shouting her name.

Death, she realized. But that wasn't important right now.

Her mind swam with images of what the vision brought her, and she spoke what first screamed, 'Important!' in her mind.

"Wolffang is going to die!"

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

…**.**

…

…**A/N: So yeah…Ember was sent visions of the future by whatever ancestors (if you read Broken Breeze you'd know what I'm talking about but I'll bring them up later) she has. So, Wolffang sorts everything out but now with a predicted death, what's going to happen?**

**Review to find out!**

**~Wolfy**

….

….

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang, "BloodClan"**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Substitute** **Healer**: Ember – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	8. Just Look Okay? Just LOOK and READ

**Sorry folks but I'll be taking a bit of a break for the next two weeks… Really, I'm sorry, so so so sorry but it's what's been decided. I promise that once the week of Christmas passes, I'll update so please wait until then!**

**So again, I'm really sorry for the delay but I've just been so busy with things and I haven't got any time to type! **

…

**~Wolfy**

**Here's a small simple story thing that is part of a different story *cough-Broken-Breeze-cough* more than three-fourths through the book. I ain't posting that by the way since it's just an add-on and basically shows the kit's lives and how Wolffang/moon um…I just realized I was about to say a big spoiler. Okay Wolfy, shut the hell up and just post the frickin' sample…**

…

"For many generations to come, each new leader will be here with every skill and strength they have. Each generation comes with troubles, but not as much as the first. With this life, I give you courage; courage to fight for your gang and be there when other need you the most."

Wishing with all my heart that it would work, I touched noses with my former Second-In-Command. Her nose felt cold and I got a whiff of death as I felt something being tugged out of me and sucked into the black and white kitten whose body was surely frozen in time since she was only a spirit/ghost now.

"W-Wolfmoon!" Bridge, my son, meowed quite frantically. I looked back at him, confused for an instant, before I realized what he was seeing. The mark on his paw, which linked him and Socks together when he had used his powers to save her; a life that should have died, and brought her into the future, was fading away.

_I can't believe that actually worked…Since Socks isn't a leader or anything. Ha! Calling Socks, Socksmoon! That would be hilarious!_

The stars at Socks' paws, I saw, were fading out of existence, as well as the ones stuck in her fur. Her transparent appearance seemed to become solid and the breeze that whispered among the trees and rustled the leaves actually touched her fur. Socks blinked as she felt the breeze touch her pelt and then, in an exited yowl of joy, yelled 'Yes!'.

I blinked and smiled. "Suppose the impossible _can _happen. Though now one of my four extra lives are gone, it seems like." I stated bluntly. "Oi, Socks, since you were my Second-In-Command, you don't think we could, y'know, scare the hell outta Crow do yah'?"

She grinned. "Oh, I'll do much more than scare him…"

Crow would never be the same again. Never. His face was priceless.

…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

**AKA, if you weren't listening ^above^ this is FAR in the FUTURE not in THIS TRIL-DAMMIT WOLFY STOP WITH THE SPOILERS…Ugh, I mean, not in THIS BOOK.  
But basically, to explain this here is a simple plotline of what happened before:**

Wolffang's kits have time-travel powers so Bridge goes and saves Socks' life in the tunnels

Since she was supposed to die, she becomes a ghost and can't go a certain distance from Bridge (O_O Being stuck with your leader's kid…Oh god I can't imagine…Its like a full-time babysitter)

Skipping events to this, Wolffang gained lives (and like the clans, the last part of her name changes), four extra lives to be exact (so she had five lives total) and basically she gave ghost Socks a life.

Socks lives…

Oh, and she scares Crow to death too, but that's for another…time…story…book…ermyeahwhatever

I might post that topic in the bullet point above too if I delay another chapter…


	9. No Good Sir, I'm Abraham Lincon

**If you guys want, you can just skip over this chapter. It's a filler. You don't need to read it. I'm posting the next chapter right after this anyways so that you guys don't have to wait for the interesting part! The war! **

…

**/|-Chapter 7-|\**

**/|-No, good sir, I'm Abraham Lincoln-|\**

…

"Brightheart?" I meowed softly, poking my head into the nursery. "Do you mind?"

She smiled warmly at me and then looked down at her kits, her tail wrapped around them. "No, not at all." She purred. "Though it looks like they're sleeping right now. They were jumping all over each other earlier too so I guess it's to be expected, right?"

"Err, yeah."

I padded into the nursery and stopped a few two to four tail lengths away from the queen. I glanced once, making sure it was okay to be close to them, and then at the look of approval, I came closer and sat down. I gazed down at the little fluffballs of fur. I had liked kittens when I was a human, though now I really never thought about my human life.

"I had kits of my own." I blinked, stupidly shocking myself as I realized I had said that. _Hey Wolfheart, was that your doing?! _

_**No. You just spoke the truth on your own. **_I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not so I just left it alone.

Brightheart looked up at me, surprised. "Really? I mean, I didn't expect you to be the type to have kits…W-When did you have them? Why aren't they with you?"

"Yeah…That's what a lot of peop-cats think." I lowered my ears at the slip up. Great, a kitten makes me think about my human life and suddenly I'm starting to say human words. How nice. "I actually had them right before Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Lionblaze came….I-I had to give them up. They were too young to travel…"

Her eyes filled with pity and she seemed even a bit surprised of it. I'm pretty sure she saw the slight hint of sadness in my eyes too because she suddenly reached out with a paw and placed it on mine.

"If you'd like I'm sure you can come in more often and play with the kits if you'd like. I could never imagine losing my kits like that." I almost flinched at the word 'losing'. "But, if you had your kits, why did you come to help us…? Firestar exiled you so why did you come when you had, I daresay, better things to do like taking care of your kits?"

I smiled regretfully towards her. "I have a big role to play in the clans, whether I'm an exile or not. And dare I say, the part I chose to be means that the clans are more important than my three kits. I really shouldn't be telling you this though, so if you couldn't mention it to anybody else…?"

She nodded. "Of course."

By the time I left I was sure if I could cry, I would have been spilling out tears from my eyes like a waterfall.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Can you hear the Dark Forest?"

Dovewing strained her ears forward, concentrating. I knew that she would quote what Brokenstar was saying but first, I knew, no matter what this moment was vital in my plan. I stepped forward out of my crouched position in the green bushes, out into the clearing where the four leaders and their medicine cats plus the three stood, four if you counted Firestar.

Dovewing blinked, though said nothing. She had noticed me before, that much was guessable.

"Hello, Clan-Cats." I greeted in a sly voice. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting but I've got a bit of information that you other leaders need to hear."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to tell us information? All I sense from you is trouble, and even if Firestar trusts you ShadowClan certainly doesn't." He hissed, clearly displeased that I had interrupted one of the most important meetings of leaders in all clan history.

"Abraham Lincoln."

"What?!"

I shrugged, flicking an ear to the side with a small smirk on my face. "What? You did ask, 'who are you to tell us information' and I just answered. Huh, Blackstar? A mouse catch your tongue?"

The ShadowClan leader growled and stood with his hackles raised. He unsheathed his claws, fur sticking up angrily. _Oops. He wasn't supposed to get that mad – erm, Wolfheart, help please! _

…

_Ugh, of course. She's ignoring me._

I stepped back, forcing my fur to lay flat. My nerves flared up as my instincts yelled at me that he looked like he was going to attack and that I should attack first and catch him off-guard but I forced them back. I only needed to act like that in the town. The clanners were different.

"Look," I said, glancing away from Blackstar and laying my eyes on Mistystar and Onestar. "I've already told Firestar here about what I know, so I at least need you two to listen. I know everything. I know about their power, I know about the prophecy, I know about the Dark Forest and StarClan and the recruits. I know what's going to happen and the future, so you'll have to trust me."

"You don't sound very convincing, Wolffang." Mistystar commented, though it was a simple sentence with no ill intent behind it, thankfully. "But we've all noticed how sketchy you are, jumping up onto the Leader's Tree like it was nothing and then acting like you ruled the clans." _Haha, lol that is true. _"Yet you don't act like your our enemy even though you should have a grudge against the clans, or at least ThunderClan and Firestar." _Damn, RiverClan cats notice everything! _"If you know the future, then how do we know that you won't betray us at the last second."

_That is exactly what it will look like to you. To me it will be me _saving _your lives. _

I gave a short wolf's grin. "Like I said, you'll have to trust me. Sure, I ain't trustworthy, but you're going to have to trust me anyways because I'm the only one who knows how to defeat the Dark Forest."

She went silent. Onestar grumbled something under his breath and shot a glare at Firestar, as if blaming him for this whole mess the Dark Forest had brought up. I sat down on my butt promptly, acting like there was nothing wrong in the world, even though I was as nervous as hell on the inside. I had to convince them to completely trust me, and then, when they least expect it, have their trust broken in me so that they would fight with all their might against my gang and I. Especially if I wanted to save a one 'Fire will save our clan' cat.

"Trust me, trust me," Lionblaze hissed under his breath. I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I wasn't sitting right next to him and had exceptionally good hearing. "StarClan, with all the times she's said that I could swear I wouldn't leave my life in her paws."

How right you are, Lionblaze.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

"Hey Lionblaze, remember what Midnight said?"

"Huh?" The golden tom looked at me, frowning. "Wha-oh my…StarClan I didn't realize…Cinderheart!"

_Ahh, just progressing the plot by five seconds earlier then when that would have happened. Fun, fun._

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

_The battle will start soon._

_**We have to be ready. Oh, and I've always been wondering what would happen if you die. I'm pretty sure I'd die with you. See, it did used to be my body, but since your spirit is in it and I can't control my body anymore, if you died then I was thinking I would live and have my body back, but that was earlier. **_

_So? That means?_

_**Well now, if you died, the body would die. Our heart would stop, our breathing would stop, the organs would stop functioning – meaning that I would die literally right after you died even if I gained control of the body after you died.**_

_You're right! That does make sense! But why are you telling me this now?_

_**Remember when I told you I would issue an arrest for you in the next life?**_

_Yeah._

_**Well, if you were reborn and I was a cat, I couldn't issue an arrest against you. So I'd have to die with you, and that's when I started thinking about the topic.**_

…

"Stupid…idiotic…cats…" I whispered to myself, shaking my head back and forth.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

(_**A/N:**_ Btw, if you were wondering, I'm currently in Chapter 22 of The Last Hope. I don't have the book with me *shoots glare at father* so I'm trying to do the best I can with just going off of warriors wikia and the cliffnotes for the chapter and from what I can remember.)

I opened my eyes to be in the exact place I wanted to be – right in the middle of Tigerstar's little meeting full of evil kitties and scared-out-of-their-minds alive kitties. Unfortunately, I came literally nose-to-nose with the tabby tom and he leaped back, surprised that I just appeared right in front of him…too literally for my liking.

An instant hush fell over that cats. Hawkfrost looked appalled, Mapleshade looked like she wanted to tear my eyes out, Tigerstar had recovered from his surprise and had raised his chin high as he readied himself to speak to me, the alive scared clan-cats stared with wide eyes and finally, Brokenstar, the other important evil character, glared at me from his position a few feet away.

"Before you launch the attack, I want to warn you of something."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just remember that my gang is helping you and that they only follow my orders. But, I guess, you already learned that, didn't you?" I smirked as his tail twitched and he almost looked about ready to leap at me just as Mapleshade was, if not for Snowtuft holding her back. "Well, I only came to remind you that I will not be messed with. Firestar in _mine_. If any of you or your Dark Forest cats get in my way, I will not hesitate to slaughter you just as I will StarClan cats."

I turned my head away and looked with a twisted scary evil-worthy grin at the crowd. They all looked scared to death by my grin, which was my desired appearance.

"Got that, kittens? My name's Wolffang if you already didn't know, and I'm the _leader_ of _BloodClan_."

"BloodClan!?" One cat shouted.

"N-No way! BloodClan and the Dark Forest working together?!"

"But I thought Tigerstar hated BloodClan!"

Many other whispers and shouts rang about the clearing and the dead Dark Forest warriors plus Breezepelt (and the many other traitorous cats of the living) made no move to stop them, enjoying the fear that settled into the live cats.

I turned my gaze to Mapleshade next. "Nice meetin' ya', Maplepaw. I'm sure a rouge like you would stay out of my business, won't you? I just _love_ messing with cats lives."

_Which means I love blackmailing you so that you can't do anything against me! _

I flicked my tail behind me, as if to wave to the Dark Forest.

"So long and farewell, kits. BloodClan will rule over this forest soon enough." I gave a mad-sounding laugh just for an added effect to the most creepy voice I could make and then let my pelt fade as I willed myself to wake up. "And soon, BloodClan will get its revenge on that pathetic kittypet leader!"

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

When I woke, I heard the panicked sounds of alarm and Lionblaze and Graystipe heading out to go to ShadowClan and help them.

The attack had started.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

…

…

…**A/N: Done! Okay if you did read this chapter then thank you, though it was only a filler. Well, whatever. I'm posting the next chapter right after this since this is just a filler. Sorry for the long wait but Christmas demands attention! :D**

**Also, when I finish this book of the trilogy (Yes it is a trilogy) I might decide to post some cut-outs from my first draft of the story that are already written since this has already veered far off from what the original plot was (though it's better than the original plot which is why I kept it).**

…

…

…


	10. Back to the Very Beginning

**/|-Chapter 8-|\**

**/|-Back to the Very Beginning-|\**

…

"You called?"

"Is everyone here?" I asked my Second-In-Command. Crow nodded, glancing back at the Outcasts Gang members assembled behind him. We were at the Moonpool, discussing what we would do.

"Good." I meowed. "I need you to split up. "Crow, take Isame, Iruk, Elmheart, Hopeheart, Arrow and Thunderclaw to WindClan. Whisper, you and Ember, along with Death, Swiftshadow and Kouro will follow me to ThunderClan. When you fight, don't fight for real, just tell the cats that you're fighting to fake fight and only give shallow scratches, nothing life-threatening."

I turned my gaze to the white she-cat who had previously been a human. "Whisper, I need you to guard the nursery with Ferncloud in ThunderClan." I turned to Crow and Thunderclaw. "Crow and Thunderclaw, you help Ivypool. She'll need it, whether she knows it or not. Act like you're fighting her but if Hawkfrost attacks her and Hollyleaf leaps in, one of you jump on Hollyleaf. The other can drag Ivypool away but make it look like your fighting them. Don't give Hawkfrost a chance to interfere; he'll leave to head to ThunderClan later."

I turned around and started to head back to the treeline, only to stop and turn to look at Crow again. The now-leaving cats paused, a few giving me curious glances.

"Crow, tell Ivypool, Tigerheart, the ShadowClan warrior, and Hollyleaf to come to ThunderClan. When your group is done fighting go back to ThunderClan territory but don't go in the camp. Dispose of any Dark Forest cats that try to run. Especially if you catch that WindClan tom named Breezepelt, okay?"

"Got it." Crow replied simply.

I grinned, heading back into the trees alone. My cats, I knew, would follow a little later when the attack on ThunderClan started.

"Perfect. Now all I have to do is get my revenge on Firestar, make sure a few cats don't die and risk dying while through the whole thing." I said to myself. "How hard could it be?"

_**Very difficult. Like the 'Intense' setting on the hardest X-Box game you can find. **_

I rolled my eyes. _Okay, I didn't need an answer to that. _

_**Just be careful. Though if you do die, I'm going to enjoy issuing an arrest on you! In fact, I'm looking forward to it!**_

…_Do you…want me to die or something?_

…_**Noooo…Of course not! **_That sounded very fake. I rolled my eyes again and continued on towards the ThunderClan camp.

_Lair-_

Sharp pain jabbed me in the throat.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself on the ground with my belly up to the air and a snarling tabby on top of me, going for the kill.

_Br-_

I squirmed and tried to push him off of me with my back legs, but he was smarter. He dug his back paws, claws unsheathed, into my thighs and pushed down. I winced and in less than a few seconds struck out with my front paw, slashing his chest. He hissed, pulling back.

He tried again to go for my throat, faster this time. I fought with all my strength, writhing underneath him. His fangs closed down just upon the space my wind pipe used to be as I painfully wrenched my head to the side at an awkward angle.

_Why is he doing this?!_

_**No time! Smack him!**_

He came down again and I smacked the side of his face with long claws slashing his cheek to the side, pushing his weight to one side. Gaining the advantage for just a few seconds I forced him off me towards the side he was leaning towards and rolled away.

_**Watch out!**_

I didn't even have time to get up before he was grabbing me by my scruff and jerking me around, then throwing me. I felt my side slam into a tree and I gasped in pain.

_What the hell? This doesn't make sense! I didn't reveal anything to the Dark Forest! Don't tell me he figured it out!_

_**Well he must have, unless he just hates you and is attacking you just because of that.**_

He lunged again but just as he reached me I kicked out with my back legs right in his stomach. He was sent rolling away from me as I climbed up to my three paws, panting. I could tell he wasn't a ShadowClan tyrant leader for nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I spat, bristling, as he stood up again.

"Making sure there is one less traitor in this forest." He growled back, glaring. "I'm not a fool like Tigerstar is, you can't trick me."

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. "Then why wait until now to kill me?"

"This fight won't be interrupted this way. If I had attacked you in the Place of No Stars (**1**) Tigerstar or Mapleshade would have interrupted our fight. They know about everything that goes around in the Dark Forest."

_Great~ _I thought sarcastically. _I can't fight him now, I'll be too injured to fight Tigerstar!_

_**Well there is one way but since we've left the town…**_

_Yeah-yeah, it hasn't worked. The gang's usual fighting spirit is gone – I've noticed. With that I could easily win, with my bloodlust side I could easily win but it's like it disappeared since we've been in the forest. Is it because we haven't been killing anybody lately?_

_**Yes and No. **_I frowned, though I still kept my eyes on Brokenstar in case he made a move. _**Yes for the killing thing, halfway, but also because for you, since you're the leader, you do happen to have a bigger killing intent-bloodlust side then the rest, I've kind of been suppressing it. **_

…_So?_

_**I could unlock it…Though you'll probably kill him…like when Swiftshadow was taken and you and Crow were fighting all those cats and you killed like three of them in about three minutes. **_

He leaped. Much faster than last time. My eyes widened.

_No way. No way he's too close!_

I pushed off my back paws, standing up on them and then forcing myself to fall back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as his fangs grew closer and closer to my throat as I was falling towards the ground.

_If he catches my wind pipe it's over! He'll rip my whole throat out and I should know since I've done that to other cats before! Wolfheart! Unlock it already before you cause us both to be killed!_

…_**Good luck.**_

I almost felt like a whole ocean-full of adrenaline had been dumped on me. Everything seemed so simple, so easy and so…bloody. I wanted to see the blood of my enemy on my paws.

_/Kill/_

I let my body go limp just as his fangs gripped my throat tightly and just as I hit the ground. He blinked, looking surprised and I closed my eyes. I could tell he wasn't looking for that big of an instant response of death.

_/Kill/_

I stayed still and waited. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, he released his grip until he was only a whisker's length away, frowning. I held my breath.

_/Kill/_

He stepped away.

_/Kill/_

I waited.

_/Kill/_

He took another step, narrowing his eyes. I squinted through one eye. He raised his paw full of sharp claws and looked ready to bring it down on my throat.

_/Kill/_

His paw came down.

_/Kill/_

I was off my paws.

_/Kill/_

He missed.

I saw his eyes widen as he realized my white and purple eyes were right in front of him. He never even had a chance before my claws scorched a blazing trail of red through his entire neck, so far deep his blood stained my entire paw.

_/Kill/_

He took a strangled gasp, his eyes glued to me, and then fell to the ground, writhing and clawing at the ground. Loud wheezing sounds echoed through the air as he tried to breath before finally he took a final breath.

_/Kill/_

His eyes glazed over and the light left them. I grinned.

Brokenstar was dead.

I gave a sadistic laugh. Just as Scourge's left paw was covered in white, my left paw was covered in blood crimson red.

The dreams of the Dark Forest were over, because now I was going to end them; and I already had, starting with Brokenstar, and they would end with Tigerstar.

_Wolffang the Outcast was back in the clans. _

…

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

…

…

…

1: Do the Dark Forest cats call the DF the Place of No Stars or...? I dunno but i'm just gonna go with it.

**A/N: Yup, this is the last chapter of Things to Dream. The next book in the trilogy is called Things to Wish. I will be working on it soon (I'm so excited for it! I can't wait to write what I've planned out!)**

**:p**

…

_**Allegiances **_

**Outcasts Gang, "BloodClan"**

**Leader**: Wolffang – dark gray she-cat with one purple eye and one white eye

**Second-In-Command**: Crow – Black tom with a white tail-tip and ice-blue eyes

**Healer**: *Onyx – Dusty brown she-cat with a white belly and chest with light green eyes

**Fighters/Hunters**:

Whisper – White she-cat with a black-tail-tip and amber eyes

Swiftshadow – Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Death – Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

Kouro – Light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Iruk – Dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail and dark amber eyes

Isame – Gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears and tail-tip with bright green eyes

Arrow – Dark gray and black tom with amber-golden eyes

Elmheart – Ginger tom with a white nose, paws and a long tail and dark blue eyes

Hopeheart – Pale ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears

*Cricket – White and brown she-cat with green eyes

Thunderclaw – Black she-cat with tabby-like lightning-stripes on her pelt with amber eyes


	11. The Original Plot 'n' Sneak Peak

_Things to Dream Plot_

* * *

_O0O0OxX...XxO0O0O_

* * *

Brambleclaw, Lionblaze & Cloudtail come asking for help

Wolffang gathers gang and sets out to ThunderClan

Wolffang's Gang arrives

Wolffang scares the daylights outta Firestar

Wolffang reveals all that she knows to Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Firestar

Wolffang goes to sleep and wakes in the Place of No Stars

Wolffang strikes a deal with Tigerstar, but says that she has to kill Firestar

Wolffang says that her gang is the new BloodClan

Tigerstar seems fearful of her

Mapleshade is blackmailed

Ivypool sees the exchange

Wolffang wakes and tells Crow and the Outcasts Gang to go out of Clan territory for a while and come back when the real battle starts

The Outcasts Gang leaves

Gathering starts

Wolffang introduces herself with confidence

Ivypool tells the Three about Wolffang's encounter with Tigerstar and Mapleshade

The Three decide to leave it be but watch Wolffang

Gathering ends

Wolffang goes to sleep and ends up in the Place of No Stars

Just as Tigerstar is about to mention the meeting that is to take place StarClan cats appear

Spottedleaf, Bluestar and Yellowfang all appear

Tigerstar and Bluestar argue

Bluestar then angrily asks Wolffang what in StarClan is she doing

Wolffang replies calmly that she will kill Firestar

Yellowfang narrows her eyes, sensing not a lie but a truth

Yellowfang says that Wolffang is not lying

Wolffang stares at the medicine cat

Spottedleaf watches with worried eyes but the StarClan cats try to convince Wolffang to go with them

Tigerstar comments that they just want Wolffang as an ally because she was more powerful than them and could wipe out the clans

StarClan cats offended and try to keep convincing Wolffang

Wolffang says she will not go with them

StarClan cats leave

Wolffang senses that a few of the Dark Forest Cats overheard them and mentions it to Tigerstar

Tigerstar says that it is morning and says that it's no bother

Wolffang wakes up and goes to the Moonpool

? Medicine cats are there ?

Wolffang ignores them and instead touches her nose to the water

Wolffang goes to StarClan

Bluestar furious

Wolffang shrugs it off like its nothing

Bluestar argues with Wolffang that Wolffang should not side with Tigerstar since she was once a loyal clan cat of ThunderClan

Wolffang says that she is a leader now and one of BloodClan

Bluestar steps back, shocked

Wolffang says that if StarClan wants to stop her from killing Firestar then they'd be better off to kill her

Bluestar narrows eyes

Wolffang leaves

Mothwing comes into camp a day or so later

Mothwing and Jayfeather leave

Wolffang knows what they are doing and stays in camp

Jayfeather comes back

Wolffang overhears Ivypool telling the Three that the Dark Forest cats have found a way to go to the living world

Ivypool tells them about Beetlewhisker being killed by Brokenstar

A few days pass

The medicine cats unite and learn of the Dark Forest (All original events of CH 18 happen)

Brightheart has her kits

Wolffang comments on how cute they are and that they are the future of ThunderClan

Brightheart nods in agreement

Jayfeather overhears this and becomes suspicious of Wolffang

The leaders go to the island

Wolffang secretly comes along

Dovewing notices her but Wolffang corners her and says not to say anything and reminds her about herself (Wolffang) knowing the future

Dovewing hesitantly agrees

Four leaders plus their medicine cats meet

The Three reveal their powers

Dovewing hears the Dark Forest

They go back to their respective clans

Messengers appointed

Firestar reveals about the upcoming war and the Dark Forest

Firestar reveals about Ivypool being their spy

Wolffang walks up to Lionblaze and tells him to remember what Midnight said to him

He nods and goes to Cinderheart

Cinderpelt released and thanks Wolffang before disappearing

(All of CH 21-22 happen)

Wolffang goes to sleep and meets with the Dark Forest just as they are about to launch their attack

Wolffang reminds Tigerstar that she will be the one to kill Firestar

Tigerstar angry

Wolffang acts like he's a wimpy apprentice to her

Tigerstar lashes out and Wolffang is banished back to the living world

The attack commences

ShadowClan attacked

Wolffang stays in camp as Graystripe and Lionblaze leave to help

Wolffang runs out of camp to WindClan territory, running into her gang on the way

Wolffang orders half of her gang (Isame, Iruk, Crow, Elmheart, Hopeheart, Arrow and Thunderclaw) to go to WindClan camp and act like they're fighting WindClan but to tell anyone they're fighting that they're faking (Leaving Whisper, Ember, Death, Swiftshadow and Kouro with her)

Wolffang tells Crow to tell Ivypool and Tigerheart to come to ThunderClan camp with Hollyleaf

She orders the rest (Whisper, Ember, Death, Swiftshadow and Kouro) to go to ThunderClan camp and do the same as the group that went to ThunderClan

Ivypool ambushed

Crow and Thunderclaw save her along with Hollyleaf

Hollyleaf doesn't die

Dark Forest cats are driven off

Crow passes on the message from his sister to Ivypool and Tigerheart

The two go back to ThunderClan with Hollyleaf

ThunderClan attacked by the Dark Forest

Wolffang stays behind and goes out into the forest so that she wouldn't have to fight or kill any clan-cats

Brokenstar appears

Brokenstar threatens her on why she isn't fighting and claims that she is a spy

Wolffang says that she is waiting for the right chance to kill Firestar

Brokenstar tells Wolffang that she is lying

Brokenstar attempts to kill her

Wolffang cuts his throat in an active small phase of her Bloodlust!Wolffang state that she got from living the in the town

* * *

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

* * *

**Yeah, that was the original plot that Things to Dream veered off from (but not that far off of though). Erm, so yeah…Also, here's a sneak peak towards Things to Wish:**

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

"Keep your eyes open, Fire_heart. _Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you, because one day I'll find you, and you'll be crowfood."

**O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O**

** Yup, that's all :D I won't tell you what chapter that's from in TTW either! Hahahaha! **

** ~Wolfy **


End file.
